


Catching A Glimpse of Sunshine

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [32]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Softness, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: He peered through the doorway to the kitchen and stifled the urge to huff in amused fondness for the scene that he saw inside.Jackie hears the sound of laughter and followed it to a heartwarming scene between two brothers.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Catching A Glimpse of Sunshine

Peals of laughter and surprised glitching sounds (being around Anti almost 24/7 with him constantly pestering you when he’s within the premises could teach any person how to differentiate the slightest tone changes of the chaos loving glitch demon’s sounds) came from the kitchen before it was immediately followed by a distorted war cry and Chase’s absolutely manly squeals. Jackie knew that Anti has a  **_very_ ** soft spot for the nerf-loving ego, although he pretends that that part doesn’t exist even if everyone save for Chase knows about it, but it couldn’t hurt to check in on them once in a while.

He peered through the doorway to the kitchen and stifled the urge to huff in amused fondness for the scene that he saw inside.

Anti has Chase’s head locked under his arms while Chase laughing hysterically at Anti’s offended expression which was made even more amusing by the bits of flour that was sprinkling off his face from every movement. The demon has a handful of flour clenched in his free hand and he rubbed it all over Chase’s face with a half-hearted snarl that was ruined by the corners of his lips twitching up in a sincere toothy smile.

“You lil shit,” Anti hissed ‘threateningly’ over Chase’s giggling. He dragged his dirty hand over Chase’s fluffy brown hair (he carefully avoided the painfully sensitive side of the younger ego’s bandaged head with a subtle gentleness that still surprised Jackie and the others when they caught a glimpse of it while he’s interacting with Chase or Jack) to paint it while as well. 

He smirked when Chase’s laughter turned into an outraged squeak. Anti teasingly booped Chase’s nose.

“Yeah, that’s what I though— YOU LITTLE BASTARD!” Anti suddenly howled when Chase took advantage of his gloating period to bite the offending hand that booped him in the nose earlier. Those baby blues gleaming with spite and mischief as he dished his revenge back at his older brother.

The hero mentally snorted when Anti pounced on Chase and they were soon rolling around the kitchen’s floor while also playfully wrestling with each other. Sometimes he still can’t believe that Chase and Anti  **_somehow_ ** grew attached to each other, rarely being seen without the other attempting to pester the other ego for attention, but it made Jackie sort of glad that they at least found each other to be great companions and helped even them learn new things about the duo.

From Chase, they learned that Anti was capable of goodness and kindness in his soul even though Jack kept on telling them in the past that he has always had that soft spot which he reserved only for the people that he somehow grew attached to. 

From Anti, they learned that Chase was stronger than they previously thought and was abashed to find out from the blunt demon that the younger ego was getting tired of being treated like damaged glass that was about to shatter into pieces any second of the day.

‘Hen’s going to be pissed if they don’t clean up before he comes home.’ Jackie mused as his eyes scanned the messy kitchen from the duo’s attempt at baking. ‘Ah well, he’ll soften up when Chase inevitably uses his puppy dog eyes on him.’

Jackie soundlessly slid away from his hiding spot to give the duo their privacy. It lightened his heart to know that those two found a part of their home in each other.

Now… He has a patrol to get going to huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com and ask me some of your questions or give me requests if you wanna. Just don't expect me to do them all immediately lmao


End file.
